christmas with bella and the cullen's
by twilightjunkie77
Summary: this is just somethind i did for fun because i hadnt seen anything for christmas that had to do with the twilight characters, which by the way i do not own. hope you like it. i guess this would be drama : hehe i l like reviews! and  help me w suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

Christmas with Bella and the Cullen's

(I do not own characters, that is my favorite author, Stephenie Meyer's pleasure)

_December 1 Edward's house Bella's POV_

Chapter 1

I was on my way to Edward's room, when out of nowhere a pair of cool, un-naturally pale hands shot out and barred my way.

"Hello, Bella," my angels beautiful angelic voice came from behind me, "and how are you today?"

His reserved appearance didn't fool me, not one bit. I knew that his want and need to be with me was burning within the confines of his perfectly chiseled, god-like body, and they were burning to get out. I decided to tease him a bit until he decided it was too much and he ran me to his room.

"Oh, it was okay." I said in as much of an offhand tone as I could muster, "I really missed you though." I said as seductively as a clumsy human with painfully normal features can say which by the way was pretty funny, at least to me.

I knew it. He caved. As he ran me to his room I looked up at his smiling face and stifled a chuckle, but his oversensitive hearing picked up on it.

"What? Was it something I did?"

"Um, honey sorry to break it to you but you can't resist me." I broke out into another fit of giggles when he replied, "Oh, I know, but I also know you can't resist me either. " All this time we'd been standing outside his door, I cradled in his arms. I reached up, clearing the little space we had between us, and kissed him passionately breaking him out of his smugness and getting him to finally open the door to his room.

On the bed with our arms around each other after our little welcome home session, because he of course had been out hunting to be with me tonight, I thought it might be an okay time to let him know what I wanted for Christmas, which of course was to be with him for all eternity, which means to ask him to turn me. To a vampire that is.

"So Edward, I was wondering, what do you want me to get you for Christmas, other than the permission for you to get me all of the wholly unnecessary things you are itching to buy me?"

"All I'll ever need is your love but your permission to get you a new car, or take you to Fiji, or something else along the lines of that would just add to my high of being with you for the Christmas holidays…"

I know what you're thinking and it's probably true. Charlie nearly busted a blood-vessel when I asked him about spending Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with the Cullen's even though he was totally invited.

Coming out of my reverie I heard Edward finish his thought…

"So what do you want for Christmas Bella?"

"Um, well I was meaning to tell you… no ask you… um… oh lord I can't even get it out!!" I wailed, "Okay sorry, this has been bugging me for a while. Okay um, I'm going to ask you now. Can you change me for Christmas? Please? Please? I'll love you forever and ever! I mean it's all I want from you or anyone else and-" he totally just cut me off and with a look of patience in his eyes he told me no. Not a flat out no but no in a kind way telling me it would happen. Someday.

"Have we not already talked about this? I don't want to change you until we're in Alaska, far away enough for you to not be tempted, or feel uncomfortable around anyone. Where you can get used to the new life you will have to live." Under his breath he muttered, "If I can help it we won't do until the Volturi come and subjects us to a fight."

"Oh but it'll be the best present that you could ever give me, and think then we won't have to wait to be together forever we can start our intimate relationship too." I pleaded, already knowing I was going to lose.

We went along like that for a few minutes until Alice barged in with that special smile on her face that projected the thought "BELLA!! I **need** to talk to you!!" so I rose slowly and walked slowly, over exaggerating my every movement and aggravating her to no extent.

"You'll be thirty by the time you get over here if you keep on like that. I mean humans are so slow!" she murmured even though I knew her thoughts were in a completely different place.

When we finally got to Alice's room she started talking so fast it was all I could do to listen and not jump up and shake her enough that she would calm down. I politely waited until she calmed down enough to stop.

"Did you get any of that?"

"Nope. Could you please repeat it, and **slowly** this time?" I replied emphasizing the word slowly so she got the picture.

"Okay fine," she whined, "anyways I was saying I saw a vision that Charlie was going to let you stay with us on Christmas and that you were sleeping over and you know what I'm going to do with you on Christmas morning? Makeovers!! Plus I know what you're getting from Edward and you are going to love it! Want to know what it is? Well I'm going to tell you anyways but you have to promise not to tell him I told you okay?"

"I really don't want to know, but if you insist I promise not to let him know I know.

So what is it?!?!?!?!"

"You don't really want to know do you?" she teased.

"Alice I'll even let you give me a makeover right now if you tell me!! Please tell me! I'll love you forever and ever!"

"Okay he's getting you a Mazda Miata in the color of electric blue!" she shrieked.

"OMC, He is so not getting me that! OMC, he is so totally getting me that! Yes, I'll never admit it to him but I have wanted one of those things forever!! I'm so happy! Thank you for telling me!! I love you so much!!"

"Oh it was nothing, shucks, but I told you, that you would like it!!"

"I knew nobody should ever bet against you! I love you so much!" I squealed.

"Time for makeovers!" Alice squealed in reply.

___**leave**__** me reviews! I want to know what you think!**_

_**Oh and this is just my first story so don't be too hard on me but give me suggestions and ideas for the next chapter or chapters because I am seriously going through writers block!!**_

_**Thanks again, twilightjunkie77)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Alice pov)

I just had a vision of bell jumping up and down over what Edward was going to get her so I just have to tell her! I ran down the hall, up the stairs and flew through Edward's door.

"BELLA!! I **need** to talk to you!!" I shouted loudly. She walked so slowly I felt about to explode, which I knew by the smile, or impish expression I suppose is the better way to put it, was her doing. "You'll be thirty by the time you get over here if you keep on like that. I mean humans are so slow!" I murmured even though my thoughts were in a completely different place.

When we finally got to my room I started talking so fast I doubted Bella could understand a word I said but I know that I couldn't have stopped even if I had wanted to.

"Did you get any of that?" I said much slower than I had been going a few seconds ago.

"Nope. Could you please repeat it, and **slowly** this time?" she replied emphasizing the word slowly so I got the picture, was my guess.

"Okay fine," I whined and then commenced to reiterate what I had said, "anyways I was saying I saw a vision that Charlie was going to let you stay with us on Christmas and that you were sleeping over and you know what I'm going to do with you on Christmas morning? Makeovers!! Plus I know what you're getting from Edward and you are going to love it! Want to know what it is? Well I'm going to tell you anyways but you have to promise not to tell him I told you okay?"I finished quickly not really expecting an answer, but I did indeed get one.

"I really don't want to know, but if you insist I promise not to let him know I know. So what is it?!?!?!?!" she rushed. I knew she would want to know so I decided to drag it along a little bit and make her really anticipate what I had to say to her.

"You don't really want to know do you?" I teased.

"Alice I'll even let you give me a makeover right now if you tell me! Please tell me! I'll love you forever and ever!"

I thought that one over and decided that I was excited. A free makeover!! He he this was going better than I expected. "Okay he's getting you a Mazda Miata in the color of electric blue!" I shrieked, even going back to talking in old timey phrases.

"OMC, He is so not getting me that! OMC, he is so totally getting me that! Yes, I'll never admit it to him but I have wanted one of those things forever!! I'm so happy! Thank you for telling me!! I love you so much!!" she was even more exited that I would have thought!

"Oh it was nothing, shucks, but I told you, that you would like it!!" I sort of gloated on the end but hey I deserved to gloat and now it was time for makeovers!

"I knew nobody should ever bet against you! I love you so much!" she squealed.

"Time for makeovers!" I said in reply.

Getting out my makeup and finding a cute outfit I know she would love, I decided to see how I was going to dress, and make her over for Christmas. In the end I decided on a red, green and white plaid stripped skirt and a cute little, white blouse that I knew would compliment her figure. I spent plenty of time on her hair and makeup which she would complain that I was tugging too hard on. (Her hair that is) we had a little conversation while I was doing this involving what she was to get Edward, which by the way I already knew with my super cool psychic abilities.

"So what are you getting Edward for Christmas?" I asked innocently, I guess too innocently because of course she picked up on it.

"I have no clue Alice, but I bet you do. So what am I getting Edward?" she replied coolly.

"Oh, I dun-no what do you think he wants? He asked our family so far for musical items including: a new piano bench, a bunch more sheet music from modern songs so he could play for you, a little more privacy, and maybe he asked for an extension of the date we change you, which I assure you Carlisle vehemently refused."

"Well I guess I could get him some new sheet music, but he getting me a car is a lot more expensive than a few pieces of crummy music, and I kind of wanted to blow him away." She started to pout and her eyes clouded over.

"I do have an idea like I said to you earlier, duh, you should totally get some cute **little** under things and well give him a Christmas present he won't forget, and babe I know how much he's going to like that one so go ahead and get the music and I'll get the pricy stuff. Okay?"

"Oh Alice, you are truly the best! Only you could think of something like that although, I think Rosalie probably has already thought of that one with Emmett." She started to giggle and of course I joined her because she didn't know how right she was, only the things I had in mind had maybe a little more material than the things Rosalie liked to use.

"After Charlie called and told Bella to come home so they could at least have a little time together before she came to the house the next day for her sleepover and fun. I already knew that Charlie had planned on having an early Christmas dinner and opening presents tonight so they could celebrate the holiday to gather, but I decided to let her see for herself the extent of what he did out of the love and kindness of his cute little heart for his beloved daughter.

_(I hope you enjoyed this last chapter and of course as always review for me please to let me know your ideas and things to help fix up my little old story. Thanks and I'll update soon!_

_Twilightjunkie77)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(I still don't own the characters or the books!)

(Bella's pov)

I was on my way home wondering why Alice decided to dress me so Christmassy, other than Christmas eve was tomorrow. I had my suspicions of Charlie and what was going on tonight because why else would he call me at only six o' clock?

"We must be having dinner," I thought, and quite possibly opening presents because I wouldn't be there tomorrow with him. I still felt guilty but not too guilty because Billy was coming up from La Push to spend the days with him. I knew I would see Jacob sometime Christmas day so I wasn't worried that I couldn't wish him a merry Christmas, or give him the necklace I made for him that had the letters b.b.f.e. stranding for "best buds for eternity" literally that's what we would be and nobody but the Cullen's, me, and him really knew what was going on, I mean the werewolf tribe would have some kind of idea with the whole mind reading thing between them and Jacob, but they still didn't know when.

I stopped the car and marveled at how fast the ride had gone and that I still hadn't even thought of when I would get Edward's present and how Alice was going to decorate in time for tomorrow when I got there.

When I got through the door I was watering at the mouth. My favorite, lasagna, was on the burner and I could smell clam chowder on the stove also! I mentally wondered how Charlie could cook this without ruining it but hey as long as I was hungry and there was good food I wasn't going to question.

I got in the kitchen to the sight of Charlie in an apron and with cooking mitts on! Ha, I seriously started laughing and he turned around so fast I was afraid he would fall over. Btu all he did was blushing really hard and question, "What?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering… uh how did you cook this wonderful dinner? Have you been holing out so I could cook the dinners around here?" I demanded playfully.

He instantly lightened up and replied, "Maybe I only feel like cooking during the holidays?"

We both started laughing and I sat down acting like a customer in a dinner, and, like Charlie was my waiter. "So what is the special tonight Mr. Swan?" "Oh well, I have prepared a special lasagna and soup for this evening. Would you like a bit of that? What would you like to drink with your dinner? We have sparkling cider and wine but only if you are of age." He play-acted right along with me.

"Oh dad, how did I ever get along without you? How am I ever going to get along without you when I go to college in the fall?" I asked with a huge smile on my face after laughing at our little charade.

"I really don't think you needed me but just to let you know my life has been so much brighter and more fun filled with you in it. And as for the second question let's just not think about that until we really have to." He had just as big a smile on his face, and I could see the younger Charlie, the one my mother fell in love with.

(After dinner and clean-up)

"That was so good Charlie! Thank you! Oh, I am so full. I don't think I can eat anything else. Let's go open presents now, okay? I can't wait until you open your present! You're going to love it!" I was so excited; he won't know what hit him when he finds out that I got him…

"Oh! My! God! You got me tickets to the next Redskins game! Thank you Bells! Hold on two tickets?"

"Well doesn't Billy like football too?"I asked innocently.

"Oh how much does this cost? He's going to love it! Is this a two way present? I love you Bells!"

"Don't worry about the cost I had some money saved up for Christmas presents and I thought maybe you would like better seats than all the way up in the nose bleed section so I paid for some good tickets! Now they can hear you when you scream at them." I started to laugh.

He laughed with me finding this humorous also. "Well now, Bells just go and open your present from me. I know you'll just love it!"

I walked over to the tree and found a huge box with my name and a card attached to it. It said:

Isabella, I hope you find good use for this in college and are able to get connection all the way in Alaska. Love, Daddy.

I literally was about to cry right then and there and I hadn't even opened the gift yet.

"Thank you daddy, I know I'll love this and whatever it is I know I'll use it because it's from you." I wiped at the tear that had escaped and ran down my cheek. I carefully opened the paper and turned it over to see what it was.

"Om My GOD! You did not get me this!! Dad of course I'll use this!" it was a beautiful blue dell laptop. I opened it and found that it was already set up and all I had to do was turn it on and boot up the internet.

"Thank you so much dad. How funny was it that we both said, Oh My God, after we got our presents?" I said this in the most sincere voice, and looking up seeing him through tear filled eyes I could have sworn that he was crying too.

I thought to myself, this is what Christmas is all about. Not laptops or tickets to football games, its about being with the ones you love. With that I went up to my father and gave him a hug sitting on his lap. I could of sworn I heard him mutter under his breath, "I'll miss you so much when your gone. Please don't leave me for long." It only made me hug him harder and tell him that well, that I loved him.

Thank you for staying with me as I wrote this and I hope you like this addition. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow night at this time or around this time unless I have homework.

Thanks and of course review!!

Twilightjunkie77


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Lots of fluff, rated m for mature!!!! I still don't own these characters or anything about this. It is Stephenie Meyers work)

After our little father daughter Christmas bonding time I quickly called it a night in hopes that Edward would soon be with me. I ran up the stairs and got ready for bed in my new pajamas which were red, white, and green stripes. My shirt was red with a white snowman on it. I seriously could care less about Santa when Edward would be here in a matter of minutes. I waited anxiously for him on the top of my bed. When he opened my window I could see that behind him it was snowing. Not like that horrible blizzard snow, but the snow that looks so soft and falls ever so gently.

"Ho Ho Ho, merry Christmas my Bella," he said in a fake Santa Clause whisper, "are you ready for your present?"

"Oh Edward, I don't need anything but yes of course I'm ready for my gift." I slid back on the bed my head and back touching the wall. I put one arm around my legs and the other one in his big strong hand.

"Well before I give you your present I think we should get more comfortable." He had that mischievous glint in his handsome gold eyes, "and by that I mean let's get closer and take off some things." He whispered to me in a bad boyish voice.

"And after that we can get on your Harley and ride away into the night!" I said sarcastically with a bright smile on my face, but of course by then I was already reaching up to unbutton his nice flannel shirt. After that was accomplished I ran my hands over his hard washboard stomach. He shivered involuntarily, and I knew it wasn't from the cold.

"Bella my love, when are you going to stop affecting me this way?" I could see the hunger in his eyes, "I never want you to stop making me feel this wanting, no this absolute needing of you. You are now more than ever my perfect brand of heroin and I don't think I'll be able to leave you any more than is absolutely nesicary. I don't even want to leave you then." While he was saying all of this I was rubbing small circles on his back and he was trying to get my shirt off.

"Hush, not yet little Eddie, I want to wait awhile. I don't want to go into this quickly if you aren't ready." It pained me to say it, but I knew I had to make sure before we leapt into this kind of thing.

"Bella I've been ready for this since the first day I met you. Given that I wanted to kill you it was underneath that feeling all this while."

"Then what's holding you back?" I didn't give him time to answer, just pushed my face into his and kissed him holding nothing back. He for once didn't pull away and let me have my fun while kissing me like never before. I opened my mouth and his cool tongue probed and pushed my warm one. He finally got my shirt off and I went for the button on his jeans, before I could get there though he had already taken them off and pulled my hands behind my head, all this without breaking our kiss. When I pulled away to breathe he slipped his fingers into the waistband of my pajama pants and pulled them off so fast I didn't even feel it, I really didn't know it either until I looked down to see why my legs were becoming cold.

I looked up at him through my eye lashes and bit my lip. He groaned. I could tell he wanted to lay down so I made it easier for him. Lying back against my bed I reached up, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down on top of me. "You're sure about this right?" I whispered. His only reply was, "I love you" and he plunged his mouth down to mine. We kissed and pulled at each other. He managed to get my bra off saying that if he didn't have on a shirt neither should I. I didn't mind.

He reached for my panties but I decided that he was already testing himself far too much and I pushed his hands away.

He looked at me hurt. "Why are you pushing me away?" he sounded like a little kid whining for something he couldn't have, instead of a grown man that wanted something he knew he could have but didn't know how to get.

"I don't want to lose my virtue," I said remembering our conversation from so long ago, "and I really don't know how much harder you can test yourself."

"Right now the farthest thing from my mind is your blood. Your body is winning my attention at the moment and I want it now!" he pinned me down stifling a giggle that erupted from my throat. And pulling my hands once again behind my head with a flick of his wrist my underwear were nowhere to be seen. I blushed in a deep scarlet knowing I was totally exposed to him. I wanted his eyes to come back to mine so I snatched my hand back and grabbed his jaw, turning his head back to mine I raised my eyebrow and pulled his face to mine.

When I woke up in the morning I felt his body beside mine and I smiled. Somehow all of my clothes were back on and the sheets were tucked around us both neatly.

"Merry Christmas, Bella darling," his melodious voice sang to me, "Charlie has already gone to take the gifts to his friends at the station so it's just you and me again."

I know you all probably hate me right now but just know that I'll be updating soon and that it isn't going to stay happy much longer. I've decided that the rating of m is just right for what I'll be writing. Lots more fluff and blood gore, you know all that good stuff that keeps you people reading!! Thanks for reviewing and I'm probly going to update when I get five or six reviews. So make sure you review me!! Tehe I love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Hi sorry for the long period in which I have not updated but here is a new chapter in which you can read and enjoy. Thanks for holding out!! Oh yeah this is still rated m. thanks!)

I couldn't believe this. Charlie must really have some faith in our decisions. For the second time in not even twenty-four hours he had left two hormonally enraged teens, (maybe not the teen part in Edward's case but totally the hormone enragedness part.) I didn't care. He finally let down his guard. I had been wishing this since the first time we kissed in the meadow.

"What has gotten into you?!" I fake looked at him in outrageous curiosity and I knew that the passion in his eyes was probably burning in my eyes a hundred times more brightly. I also knew I had to make him hold on because I didn't want to spend my Christmas without the rest of the Cullen's and I knew that if given the chance, Alice would barge in while we were having our intimate moment and would just poke fun later.

"Oh just the holiday spirit and how covered up you look in a turtle neck." I giggled because who knew how much he really needed a woman? I mean I love him but he needs to control himself. (Very little of the time though.)

"You do know that Alice will just barge in and ruin our fun, don't you? That and I really want to go and say merry Christmas to your family. Plus think of what Emmett would say? (hotdogs and chocolate to twilightchic95 and me) but I think we could squeeze some alone time in later when we get all the pleasantries done." I said a little more than flirtatiously.

He responded as I hoped he would, even though it was against our better judgment I knew that even if I had said what I knew was right I know I would have gone back on it later. "Oh Bella, it doesn't matter if my mom walks in, maybe it would but you get what I mean, I wouldn't care what they said, but if it makes you feel better than we will wait until, as you said, the pleasantries are over." He said this with my favorite crooked smile on his face, and it took all of my internal as well as external strength to keep myself from jumping up on his lap and kissing that perfect smile, and feeling those cold stone lips that feel so perfectly matched, like that missing puzzle piece, my lips.

"You don't play fair in the least." I whispered in my sexy voice, hoping he would break his self-control before I lost hold of mine, which I knew wasn't going to hold out much longer.

"If I don't play fair then you play a horribly twisted game, which we call life. You must have so many ways to get everything you want." he had this beautiful husky voice that I just wanted to keep talking to me all the time, but at that moment I snapped.

Grabbing his shirt in both fists, I pressed our faces together and just forgot that we had been about to go over to his house. Him finally getting what he wanted, let all of his bearings down and pulled my shirt over my head, and reached down for the button on my pants at the same time I reached over for the first button on his shirt. In a matter of seconds we were rolling around on the floor in each other's arms, you guessed it, naked. And also like I had predicted Alice barged right in singing the song, "I Wish you a Merry Christmas," and when she saw me reaching for the blanket on the back of the couch she started laughing and clutching at her stomach like she couldn't breathe, which we all knew she didn't have to do, so of course it was just for show. By the end of this little charade Edward had the death glare aimed at Alice and I had a bright red tomato blush on my cheeks and the blanket wrapped tightly around my body.

"Alice, would you like to leave now that you are done with your little maniac fit? I know that it is Christmas but don't you think Bella could come over this afternoon seeing as it is only nine thirty in the morning?"

"Oh silly Edward, Bella needs to be shared with the rest of the family and what about our little party that I must get her ready for?"

"Alice it doesn't even start until seven!" Edward had finally lost his cool and was pretty much pleading Alice to leave. I know what you're thinking, why is Edward still naked in front of his sister? well in this happy(not)conversation he had pulled some pants over his man parts.

"Alice, I was just telling him that it was time to get going, you know?"

"Bella I was not born yesterday. Besides I did not see you talking much with those lips, I more likely saw you kissing with them things. I would've seen it anyway, so honey I'll call you guys in an hour or so 'Kay?" then being the vampire she is, she skipped out the door whistling "Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer"

"Well that was awkward." I stated bluntly.

"I can forget it with a little help."

"I need a shower so sorry, you're going to have to help yourself on this one." Then I skipped up the stairs, towel and all. What I wasn't expecting was a visitor in my shower, that's exactly what I found though. The water was running and my god was under the water just standing there like he was in his house, minding his own business. It surprised me but only for a minute.

"Did you miss me this much?" I teased while cuddling closer to Edward.

"I can't even stay away from you while you're showering. This is getting sad." I looked up and on his face was the biggest smile I had ever seen, and he surprised me further by pinning me against the wall and lifted me up using the wall for support and kissing me with all the strength he had so I could not kiss him back. I waited for my chance to let him know how I felt about him. I grabbed his part and pulled to get his attention and he pulled away groaning.

"Can I have a turn to let you know how I feel? Because even if you say no, I'm going to anyway." With that I started to kiss him, and not those little butterfly kisses people pass for something, I kissed him hard. So hard that my lip was cut on his damn sharp teeth.

"Oh shit!!" I heard him say, but was in too much pain to say anything back.

I heard a scream. "What was that" I thought to myself, not fully realizing that the piercing blood-curdling scream was coming from me.

"Edward," I shrieked, "make it stop! Why is my lip burning? Don't make it stop it will only be for three days." The last part I whispered to myself knowing he would hear it but not having the energy to say it any louder. While I blacked out I felt something cold and soft press to my lips and a whisper, but I couldn't make out what it was. I could also feel the fire start to burn throughout my legs and arms. I felt it in my neck and throughout my torso.

I was wide awake by the time the fire had made its way to my ankle. Oh did I mention I had enough energy to scream again? I did.

I didn't stop screaming for the first day and a half. I felt the presence of another body by me throughout the time it took me to change.

When I woke up after three days of pain, all I wanted to do was see myself and feel what it was not to trip every three steps. The thoughts of what we would tell Charlie and Renee hadn't even popped up yet. When I saw myself, there just aren't even words to express how surprised I was. I looked so much better. My natural hair color was there but under a gloss so shiny I felt like I had just come from one of those hair commercials where the point was to make your hair its shiniest and I had no puge on my hips or hanging over my pants. Not that there was much there before, but you know that tiny bit that you just want gone because it was a nuisance the whole time it was there. Well anyways, my boobs were a bit rounder and a lot fuller than they had been. My face was paler and even though I had always had clear skin there was a noticeable difference in my complexion. Alice was jumping up and down and then the thought that I had no clothes on came upon me. I looked down and Alice laughed, if I could have blushed I knew I would have. I thankfully had clothes on.

"Hey, all I remembered was that I was changed when I had no clothes on." I stated defiantly, but of course I laughed along with her. Then I happened to notice Rosalie in the corner. Immediately I was subdued. She walked over and surprisingly she gave me a hug.

(Again you probably all hate me but I decided that was enough action in one chapter so read next chapter to find out what they tell Charlie and Renee. Plus to see what cool power Bella has. As always review and tell me what you think!! Also I'm open for ideas for Bella's power! Keep reading I might be nice and add another chapter tomorrow!! I love you guys!

Twilightjunkie77)


	6. Chapter 6

I know seriously I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I'm working on another story that's just coming to me faster, so be ready for a new story soon!! This chapter is when you'll find out how Rosalie feels towards Bella and what Bella's power is. I still want tons of reviews so don't keep me hanging!! Thanks and wow this is like the longest a/n I've ever done!! I also need a beta so message me or tell me in a review!!

Chapter 6

When I felt Rosalie wrap her arms around me I could swear she was finally accepting me for who I am. Wow, was the only thing going through my head and then the thought 'shouldn't I hug her back' popped into my head. So I hugged her back and then it was her turn to be a surprise.

"Well I guess I'm being nice to my new little sister now huh?" she joked, "I'm sorry for all the mean things I've done to you in the past and I hope you can forgive me. Truly from the bottom of my dead heart I feel sorrow that I've caused you to hate me."

"I understand. All you ever wanted was a normal life and I had that and I wanted to be like all of you so you resented my decision, not me. Plus I never hated you I just didn't like that you couldn't just let my decision happen and not resent me so openly, but I respect and now I understand why you felt that way, even though I like being a vampire way more."

In my peripheral vision I saw my angel, my Edward. Excusing myself I made my way over to a smiling Edward.

"Do you like what you see stranger?" I sat on his surprisingly warm lap. "You're not so cold now hmm?"

"Yes, to the first and hopefully to the second." He replied, "Now do you feel the burning in the back of your throat?"

"Come to think of it, not really." He looked at me funny and then a questioning look came over his god-like features. "Really? That is normally the first thing newborns feel. Carlisle!!" he really was excited now.

"I never felt it. Do you think that's part of my power? I wonder what the other part of my power is?" I thought of what I really wanted right now, a piece of chocolate cake and boom; it was on the table right in front of me. "Edward! I can make things appear! Edward?" he wasn't responding, damn those silent conversations of his.

"Did you say something, love?" he quietly questioned.

"I can make things APPEAR by thinking of them and wanting them to be here! Look I made chocolate cake come out of nowhere." By the time I was done I had a smug smile on my face.

"Do it again and try thinking of a place for it to appear." Carlisle's voice came out of nowhere; I had been so absorbed in mine and Edward's conversation that I hadn't even noticed him come in.

"What do you want me to materialize, and where do you want me to put it?" I asked Carlisle, not showing my surprise.

"Let's try a new cd for Edward. Which one would you like?"He said all this as though he was not surprised.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure maybe the new Lincoln Park?"

"Of course master." I teased Edward. Thinking of the cover I wanted I positioned myself in front of the shelves of cd's he had and made it appear right in the middle causing a few of the cds he had to fall off in the process.

"Oopsy daisy, at least it went where I was trying to get it to go." While I was saying this I took out the CD and popped it into the CD player. Lincoln Park filled the room. "I guess I don't have to learn how to control my power. ALICE!" I wanted to see my closest sister.

"BELLA!" she screamed and ran right into me, "I was wondering when you would want to see little old Alice Cullen." She had a huge smile on her face and she took off with me down the hall and on the way I saw Emmett and Jasper playing video games so I stopped and ran in to say hi and let them see me for the first time since I changed.

"Emmett! Jasper!" I squealed, "Look at me!" I twirled for them. Emmett being Emmett, had to jump up and squeeze me half to death, which I knew if I had been a human would have killed me. "Emmett… can't…breath!" I squealed.

"Sorry it's just so cool to have you permanently with us now! I missed my little sister those three days." Jasper came up behind me and, like I weighed nothing lifted me on his shoulders. "Ahhhh!" I wailed, "Put me down!!"

He just chuckled and put me down. I was shocked. Jasper, the guy who stood ten feet away from me every time I saw him was hugging me and throwing me on his shoulders.

"You shouldn't feel so shocked. Now I don't have to worry about eating you." I forgot all about him being an empath. "I mean now I don't have to stand all the way across the room from you. I can act as a big brother now."

"Why is everyone making such a big deal about me being the baby in the family?" they all three cracked a smile at my common use of family, like I had been a part of it since I was born, well I guess I had been born again.

"Charlie! Renée! Phil! JACOB! What are we going to tell them?" I felt guilty that I hadn't remembered them sooner, but I had had a lot to deal with.

"You were in a car wreck and your car went down the cliff into the water and they couldn't find your body."Jasper said quietly. Unshed tears were building up in my eyes. They couldn't spill over and for the first time in my second life I wished I could be more human.

"Oh, okay." I sat there on the floor with my brothers and sister around me and resolved that I would never forget any of my true family or my best friends. I would burn everything back into my head and keep them with me for eternity.

"Enough sadness, 'Kay? Let's go test that power of yours!" Alice of course brought some light to the situation and made us all forget, but I knew I would think about it tonight while everyone else was having fun, the sad things in life.

"Oh, no. what are you going to make me do?" I teased her knowing it was probably going to deal with a certain obsession of hers. Shopping.

"You'll see." As we ran to her and Jasper's room I reveled in the days where I would trip every five steps or so. It turns out she wanted me to redecorate her closet with my new teleportation power thingy.

"Alice," I groaned, "can't we do it later?" I was hoping she would forget, but hell this was Alice I was dealing with.

"Nope. So I want it color coded and I want the walls in my closet pink!"

"All I can do is think stuff up, not go 'bippity boppity boo' and get everything you want done." The pout on her face was evident, but I couldn't argue my power.

"Fine then. I want a new pink dress with yellow polka-dots. That will make me happy again."

"That works." I envisioned it on her and there it was, pink with yellow polka-dots and a big yellow ribbon. It was flowy and she twirled around in it.

"Thanks so much Bella!! I love it, but I love you more." With that she gave me a big hug. I envisioned myself in a royal blue dress with a light blue ribbon and I was wearing it.

"Oooh Bella, that's fabulous! Keep it on; it looks so good with your long brunette hair."

I had only one reason to wear it, Edward.

Don't hate me I know I stopped too soon but I have a life to you know! (lol) I'll try to update sooner than I have previously. I'm on Christmas break so I'll have more time than usual. Review or I'll stop writing!! Samantha I haven't had a chance to introduce you as a character yet so hold on it'll happen soon. Thanks for keeping with me guys. It makes my day when I find out you favorite me or my story and when I get put on someone's watch list, or whatever those things are. Keep reading and give me some constructive criticism.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know a real treat right? Well Microsoft is acting really funky right now so I decided to update as much as possible today while it still works. So what does that mean? Lots more stuff for you to read and review!! That makes us both happy right? I know it makes me happy. Read and review!!**

Chapter 7

I really thought this dress did something for me, and with the looks in everyone else's eyes I would have to think they agreed.

"So how do I look everyone? Would I look okay to go out to dinner tonight? My treat?" I knew that I didn't have enough money but hold on we don't even eat! Well, I'm going to have to get used to that.

"Bella love, I need to talk to you." Edward had that mischievous glint in his eye again. Inwardly I thought 'yes! Direct hit and sink' (I know battle-shipish right?)

"Edward, whatever for? Can you not say what needs to be said in front of our family?" Alice catching on joined in, "yes what is it Edward? We had plans to go shopping today and the longer you make us wait the longer we'll have to stay out and the less time you'll have with Bella." Winking in Alice's general direction I looked at Edward with, I know must have been a lustful expression.

"This, as you well know, is something I would like to talk to you about on our own, but no talking is really included." The last part was whispered so that only I could hear it. Shivers went up and down my spine as I put one hand on my hip and thrust my slender waist out. His eyes were now burning with feelings that I realized only I could create.

He picked me up and ran us to his room. Throwing me on the king-sized bed and joining me with a graceful lunge.

"So why the hell were you tempting me that way down stairs?" his smile reached not only his eyes but looked as though it would crack his face. As I turned away from him I motioned to the zipper on the back of my dress. When Alice hadn't been looking earlier she hadn't noticed what had appeared on me before I had put the dress on, or rather it had appeared on me. Underneath I had on a blue silk bra and matching panties, pale pink lace surrounding the sides. I knew if I had still been human I would've been blushing about a hundred shades of red. Edward's teenaged human instincts were taking over and he brushed his hand the length of my side, sending chills up and down my body. He gently massaged my shoulders with me sitting between his legs.

I turned around and pulled my hair over my shoulders trying to cover some of my flawless skin. He wouldn't have it.

"Hey hey," I argued while he pulled both my hands behind my back, "I'm barely wearing anything and your fully clothed? Now that's not fair, and you know it."

"Fine, fine." with that he ripped off his khaki shorts and pulled the red polo over his head. I just sat there and gaped. Would I ever get over how perfect he was? I mean come on now! With that body I could even find flaws on my perfect one. 'God he's hot!' I thought shamelessly.

"Now where were we?" I asked seductively.

We stayed up until the wee hours of the morning. I pulled away and went to the shower to get ready for our first day of being a senior this time around.

"Don't you even think about joining me!"I said loud enough so all vampires could hear. This was me not being ashamed.

A grumbling could be heard right outside the bathroom door and I snickered. After I was done in the shower I dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a blue vest over a white long sleeved shirt. I went for the natural look and didn't use and make-up. My hair pulled back in a pony tail and some wallabies on my feet I made my way down stairs.

Emmett of course just had to be in the kitchen. "Well, well. What do we have here? Tired from staying up all night?" one eyebrow was raised and I decided to play along.

"Burgh." I replied and put my head down like I was beat. His laughter roared throughout the house. I rolled my head over and gave him a smile. He came up and gave me a bear-hug. (Ha-ha I know!) "That's my sister!" he pretended to point and I just started laughing. It was a wonder why I loved him. He was so funny. Rosalie came in and gave a smile my way while swatting Emmett over the head.

"I know, I should teach him some self-control but what's the point? He means no harm and when he makes a fool of himself all it is funny." I laughed and he pouted at her. "It's part of the reason I love you Em." Then they started making out.

"Get a room!" I said in a fake frustrated voice. "Gladly!" Emmett replied.

I chuckled and left the room. I ran right into Alice and she pulled me into her room. "What should I wear?" she wailed. A miniskirt and a light purple top were matched on her bed along with jean kapris and a red three quarter length shirt. I would wear the second outfit but I knew she would look better in the first.

"Hello, earth to Alice! What do you think would look better? I like the miniskirt and purple shirt combination so wear that one."

"That's the one I was leaning to but you never know. I needed your expertise to reassure me. She beamed at me.

"I got to go okay?"

"Okay she you in a few."

"I walked outside and saw Edward leaning against his car. "So where's Jasper I've seen everyone but him Esme and Carlisle. Speaking of which where have they been the past few days? Are they hunting?"

"They've been hunting the past few days love. Something you'll never have to worry about thankfully." He looked at me brightly and his smile was contagious. "I heard yours and Emmett's conversation and I think Emmett has seriously gotten dimmer. Maybe instead of us going to school he should be going back."

"Hey I heard that! And no I'm not getting dumber I just wanted to know! So you three, get your asses to school."

During our little conversation Alice had appeared and I noticed her backpack less. "Hoping I would get one for you?"I said motioning to her empty back.

"Yep. I wanted to get matching ones. Yours in blue mine in pink."

"Hold on." The tingling that came with my power was starting to become normal. As I watched a blue and a pink backpack materialize I smiled.

"I love it! My name is even on it! Your name is on yours too! Ooo you put polka-dots on them! You have pink and I have blue! They really are matching. Thank you Bella." She skipped into the car and I smirked.

"Would you like a new backpack?" I asked Edward.

"No my love, I'll be just fine." He replied. He snaked his arm around my waist and we got into his shiny silver Volvo. I remembered that I hadn't driven my Miata yet since I got it. 'Oh well' I thought, 'I'd use it later.'

We got to school.

"Let the fun begin!" I said. The three of us just laughed.


End file.
